Charmed/Buffy - A Crossover
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: *CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW UP* Buffy is in San Francisco and meanwhile in Sunnydale and evil is building up.
1. Chapter One

Notes: I have written another Buffy/Charmed crossover before (as some of you may know) and I want to point out that this is no way a prologue or sequel or related in any kind.  
  
The sky was jet-black. It was very late, and Buffy was doing her usual patrol. The only difference was that she was in a different city. San Francisco to be exact. Willow and Tara told her that there was a huge evil magic pull. Not as evil as Sunnydale. Hell, Sunnydale was on the Hellmouth.  
  
San Francisco was different. Buffy only planned to stay for a couple of days. If word got out that she was slaying in San Francisco, vampires would flee to Sunnydale for a need of trashing.  
  
Buffy saw a man, wearing a black jacket. He wasn't with anyone, so Buffy presumed he was a vampire.  
  
"What's up, Slayer?" Spike asked  
  
"It's Buffy. I have a name. Is he a vampire?"  
  
Buffy didn't wait for an answer before she advanced towards the figure. Spike followed her. The figure must've heard them coming and spun around.  
  
"What the? William the Bloody?"  
  
"It's Spike now, Belthazor"  
  
"Well, It's Cole now, Spike" Cole frowned "She the Slayer?  
  
"Hi. You know each other?" Buffy grinned "Does that mean I can't Slay him?"  
  
"Unless you want an energy ball stuck up your rear end, no" Spike laughed "So why is it Cole? A human name?"  
  
"A human name for a human. Kinda makes sense" Cole replied  
  
"Human? How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"How the hell did you become friends with The Slayer?"  
  
"I have a name!" Buffy retorted "It's Buffy"  
  
"Hi Buffy" Cole said, "Well I have to get going"  
  
"You never answered my question!" Spike yelled out. Cole turned back towards him.  
  
"How every bad guy turns good. I fell in love. You in love with The Sla—I mean, Buffy?"  
  
Spike gave Cole a look, and it was obvious of what the answer was.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was morning. Cole staggered downstairs.  
  
"Ugg" he grumbled  
  
"You really need some coffee," Piper suggested handing him a cup  
  
"Uh huh. Thanks"  
  
Leo orbed in, and Piper gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hi" Piper grinned  
  
"Hi" Leo answered  
  
"Get a room" Phoebe yawned, walking in  
  
"Actually, I'm not off-duty" Leo answered  
  
"Honey, not another demon" Piper protested  
  
"No, not you guys. Cole, I was hoping to ask you something"  
  
"Leo, I really can't be bothered. I don't think I know anything about magic that *they* wouldn't know"  
  
"Do you know what The Master is?"  
  
"He's dead. The Slayer killed him" Cole yawned, "Now, if you'll excuse me" Cole said, getting up  
  
"He's not dead. The Master's back" Leo informed  
  
"Uh oh. That's bad. Then why did I see The Slayer here, in San Francisco?" Cole asked  
  
"You saw The Slayer?" Leo asked  
  
"What's with a slayer and a master?" Phoebe asked  
  
"The Master. He's like an evil being--"  
  
"Like The Source?" Paige asked "I thought The Source was bad, now we have a Master?"  
  
"It's a trap" Cole said, "The Master must be back in Sunnydale--"  
  
"And The Slayer was tricked into coming here--" Leo added  
  
"So The Master could rebuild his forces--" Cole continued  
  
"And unleash all hell on earth through the Hellmouth" Leo finished  
  
"Uh oh, that sounds complicated, but bad" Paige sighed  
  
TBC… 


	2. Chapter Two

"Well, we've gotta warn this Slayer" Piper suggested  
  
"This person got a name? Wait, it is a person, right?" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah, her name's Buffy" Cole told them  
  
"We have to warn her about the Master" Leo said  
  
"Wait, where would she be?" Phoebe asked, "San Francisco is a mighty big place. We don't have a hope in hell if finding her. Do you know how many local malls and parks there are?"  
  
"But how many local cemeteries are there?" Cole suggested  
  
"Why would she go to a cemetery? No one goes to a cemetery"  
  
"Are you not telling us something?" Piper asked  
  
"Fine, she's friends with a vampire. Vampires don't like the day. I suspect he's in a mausoleum"  
  
"You know a lot about this Buffy person" Paige slyly remarked  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Spike rested against the wall. The cemeteries in San Francisco were weird. Well to him they were. Spike was disappointed that Buffy had left earlier. She had said, "I am female. Females shop at every opportunity. I'll be at the mall on Gregory Street" and then she added, "I bet you've never went shop"  
  
Bloody hell he'd never shopped. What was the point of keeping up with fashions? No one would see him anyway; he only went out during night anyway. He started to drift off to sleep when he heard someone come.  
  
He creeped up to the stairs that he heard the people coming down. Secretly he hoped in was Buffy. Spike waited in ambush.  
  
"He's not here," Paige complained  
  
"Lucky us, I don't have to face a vampire. Let's go, I'm already creeped out"  
  
Though Cole spotted Spike.  
  
"Hey, Spike!" he called out. Spike grunted in reply.  
  
"Belthazor.. Vampires need damn sleep. You going to tell every damn mortal what I am? It'll turn into a damn witch hunt"  
  
"Enough *damns*" Paige commented  
  
"They're not mortals. They're witches"  
  
"We don't like witch hunts. Especially since witches are targets on witch hunts" Piper joked  
  
"OK, whatever. Why are you here?"  
  
"Need to warn you.. and Buffy"  
  
"About.."  
  
"The Master is back in Sunnydale. You and Buffy need to go back" Cole warned  
  
"The Master was slayed. Buffy slayed him awhile back" Spike sighed "Leave me be. I want to go to sleep"  
  
"Fine" Cole snapped  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe sighed, "Then can we talk to Buffy?"  
  
"She's not here. Obviously. What normal girl would hang out at a cemetery?"  
  
"Where is she?" Paige practically spelled out  
  
"No need to get sarcastic. Some shopping mall, uh, Gregory Street. Look, I'm awfully hungry. I might just take a bite out of that pretty little neck of yours" he lied to Paige, she didn't know about the chip in his head.  
  
Paige's face showed a hint of fear "Let's go find Buffy" she said going up the stairs. Piper and Phoebe followed.  
  
"Who are they?" Spike asked Cole before he left "You've fallen for one of them, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You are crazy. I kicked his ass ages ago" Buffy said as her cell phone rang  
  
"Hey Dawn, excuse me" and then to Cole "Get the hell away from me" and then back to Dawn "Sorry about that what were you saying?"  
  
Cole gave up. They decided seeing as they were there, they could grab lunch.  
  
"So do we have to go to Sunnydale to fight The Master?" Paige asked  
  
"Maybe" Piper replied, "Let's wait to hear what The Elders tell us"  
  
They saw Buffy rush up to them.  
  
"Thank God I found you!" Buffy exclaimed  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows "Hmm"  
  
"You're right. The Master is back. How did you know?"  
  
"Magic" Phoebe grinned  
  
"I'm sorry, that I didn't believe you, but I've gotta go back" Buffy said and rushed out 


	3. Chapter Three

"So when did the Master come back?" Buffy asked her best friend  
  
"We kinda figured it out" Willow explained, "Do you know how many extra vampires there are out there?"  
  
"Not just vamps. Oggiley-Boggileys" Xander grinned  
  
"Xan! They're zombies, not 'ooggiley-bggileys'. I swear you're so out of it" Anya teased  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Master wasn't in Sunnydale but in the underworld. He kept the Slayer thinking he was still there by sending many zombies after them.  
  
"The Charmed Ones have learned and taught themselves well. They know how I attack, what my powers are" The Source explained "Though they don't have the techniques of the Slayer. They don't use stakes, or crosses, or martial arts to defeat their enemies"  
  
"So you want me to take them on when you can't even defeat them?" The Master snapped, "I can risk my life for your mess? As agreed millenniums ago, we have our own fields to attack. Mine is not in San Francisco"  
  
"Look, they wont be ready for you. Take them out then I don't have to deal with them," The Source growled  
  
"How does that advantage me?" The Master glared  
  
"I can take out the Slayer with my magic. She doesn't expect tricks"  
  
"What sort of tricks?" The Master curiously asked  
  
"Many. Shape-shifting. Cloning. Energy balls. Fire balls," The Source continued, "I'll be able to fire from afar. The only technique she knows, slaying with a stake, will be useless at a distance"  
  
"Deal. You get rid of The Slayer and The Charmed Ones are dead. I promise"  
  
"I'm glad we compromised. This will be a huge blow to the forces of Good if we succeed"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Buffy blocked a blow from the vampire she was fighting. She had been fighting for ages. She swore the sun would come up soon. There were way too many! Zombies too. Though they seemed scared of her a little and they were keeping her friends busy. Xander, Anya and Willow were fighting them.  
  
The vampire was dust as soon as the stake went through its heart. It was strange, why were they slayed when they were stroked through the heart? I thought monsters don't have a heart.  
  
For some reason they sunk through the ground.  
  
"Huh? Are they afraid of the almighty Alexander Harris the Great?"  
  
"Alexander the Great was in history. You are *not*" Anya pointed out  
  
Buffy saw some guy in a cloak appear. There was a fog that appeared in a shape of a person next to it.  
  
"Oracle, appear" it growled. The fog focused and a woman was there.  
  
"Whoa. One point for the fog-e-e-ey girl-e-e-ey" Xander joked  
  
A blue light appeared in his hand.  
  
"Energy ball!" Anya yelped  
  
The figure threw the blue ball at Buffy and she dodged it. Barely. The tree behind her was ashes on the ground.  
  
"The hooded figure gets the second point for the baddies" Xander yelped "Run!" he turned around and ran. It appeared in front of him, well a clone anyway. It then looked at Anya.  
  
"Oracle? Is she the Slayer?"  
  
"No" the Oracle purred "The other girl". In a second the clone was standing in front of Buffy. Buffy staked it, expecting it to dust. It didn't. The clone disappeared. Buffy looked at the original hooded figure.  
  
"You ain't the average demon. Who are you?" Buffy challenged  
  
"I am The Source. Now, this should be interesting, very interesting indeed"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"The movie was good!" Phoebe pouted  
  
"Uh huh" Cole said, his arm around her " Of course it was honey. I liked it too"  
  
"You think so too?" Phoebe asked, looking up into Cole's eyes  
  
Piper just rolled her eyes "Leo, it was crap. Wasn't it?" she asked her husband  
  
"Well, it wasn't a fav of mine" Leo cautiously answered not wanting anyone to take anything offensively.  
  
All of a sudden vampires and zombies popped out of the ground. Piper and Phoebe yelped. Cole looked around nervously. They were surrounded.  
  
"Uh oh" Phoebe muttered, stating the plain obvious. 


	4. Chapter Four

Spike was roaming around a park. He felt a little lonesome. Buffy never showed. She said that they would go patrolling together. *Probably too scared that I'm gonna dust more bad guys than she will* Spike tried to convince himself. He saw fighting. Cool!  
  
He rushed over there and saw Belthazor fighting some vamps. The girls he was with before were also there, and they were putting up a damn good fight.  
  
"Piper, freeze em all" Paige yelped, dodging a punch "Yikes! Branch!" she called for a branch on the ground and it orbed to her. She then hit the zombie with it. Piper tried to freeze them, though only one of them froze. She then tried to freeze them all though the one who was frozen just unfroze.  
  
"Leo, orb us out. Cole, try shimmering" Phoebe yelped. Leo rushed to Phoebe and Piper who were cornered by six vampires. He orbed them out.  
  
"Well, that's just damn great. I'm stranded here" Paige sighed. Cole grabbed her arm and shimmered out.  
  
Spike was then surprised to see The Master.  
  
"We need to kill them one by one" he dictated to his troops "They're just gonna keep retreating"  
  
Spike heard mumbling in response. Spike then remembered that Belthazor had tried to warn him that the Master was back. Buffy didn't show. It clicked, and he figured out that Belthazor must've convinced Buffy to go after The Master and she must've assumed that he was in Sunnydale. Spike then headed for Sunnydale.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So that was the Master?" Phoebe complained "I thought he was in Sunnydale"  
  
"Yep, The Master. We're gonna have to slay him" Leo sighed  
  
"Slay? They vanquish *not* slay" Cole frowned  
  
"Well we're gonna have to learn quick" Paige pointed out "We'll have a better chance then The Slayer would. Magic's on our side"  
  
"The Slayer's the chosen one" Cole argued, "She didn't slay The Master properly, so how do you thing you can?"  
  
"Honey" Phoebe looked at Cole "Now is not the time to argue. We gotta learn fast"  
  
"It's quite easy" Leo explained, "Just stake the vampire through the heart and it'll turn to dust"  
  
"Will potions or spells work?" Piper asked  
  
"Potions and spells only work against demons and warlocks. Not against the dead" Leo explained. Phoebe, Piper and Paige exchanged glances.  
  
"Rest, we'll practise in the morning, when the dead are in hiding" Leo suggested  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Buffy was so frustrated. Every time she staked one of the demons, they would howl in pain, though they wouldn't dust.  
  
"Buffy!" Anya yelled, "There's no use"  
  
"Let's go with the most logical strategy" Xander yelped "Let's get the hell outta here". Xander ran though a demon was in his way. Buffy then tried the whole distraction tactic.  
  
"You wanna take me out?!" Buffy yelled to every demon "Coz I know you cant". Most of the demons glanced at Buffy. Some even seemed to chuckle at the absurdity of her statement.  
  
"Get The Slayer," The Source growled. That tipped the ice burg. All the demons attacked her. Willow, Anya and Xander creeped away.  
  
They arrived at Buffy's house.  
  
"Hey guys!" Dawn chirped "Nice slayerish night?"  
  
"Did Buffy make it?" Willow asked Anya. Xander was silent and Anya looked down at the ground. About five minutes past, no sign of Buffy. Xander was frustrated so he looked outside. They then saw Buffy stumble and collapse on the pavement out front. Xander rushed out and helped her inside.  
  
Dawn and Buffy went upstairs to clean up some bruises and wounds.  
  
"We shouldn't have fled" Xander said, looking gloomy  
  
"If we didn't then none of us would have made it" Anya said  
  
"Research time now" Willow said "I'm gonna head to the Magic Box"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I think I've got the hang of it" Paige said jumping from side to side  
  
"Good, sundown soon" Leo replied. Piper sighed, and Phoebe was distracted.  
  
"A little enthusiasm here?" Leo asked "Showdown. Let's go." They all reluctantly followed Leo to the park they had been in before.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So they need to be *vanquished*?" Buffy asked, "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Potion and-slash-or a potion" Willow explained "It's basically witchcraft"  
  
"I'm not a witch! I'm a Slayer!" Buffy protested  
  
"Wanna have a look at all these spells? We'll need it. It's nearly sundown"  
  
"No biggy" Dawn yawned "Buffy, just say the spell. And Poof! Magically disappear"  
  
"It's not a 'poof'. It's a vanquish" Anya told her  
  
"Lucky us" Buffy complained and then sat down and looked at the book about The Source.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
